


Mission Creep

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [10]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this the beginning or is it the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Creep

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 100. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 10, 2011.
> 
> Prompt from [](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #310-Protect. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

This clearly isn’t what dad meant when he said, “Donny, you’ve got to protect your brother.”

All he’d wanted to do was soothe Charlie’s nerves, tell him to ignore the neighborhood kids and reassure him that being a genius was more important than throwing a ball. Charlie turned out to need something beyond words or hugs and Don couldn’t resist.

Now Charlie’s resting peacefully against his chest and Don feels a mixture of self-loathing and bliss. He can’t get over the fact that it’s never been that good with anyone else.

One thing’s for sure; dad can never find out.


End file.
